Some conventional destination floor registering apparatus which are installed in a hall or a car of an elevator and by use of which a user of the elevator registers a desired destination floor are provided with a touch panel which the user can operate by a finger touch. At the same time, these destination floor registering apparatus are provided, on a display of the touch panel, with destination buttons for registering destination floors and a dedicated information display so that carefully thought out displays are made possible by changing the contents of the dedicated information display at any time according to the destination floors registered by use of the destination buttons (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-191753